The Big Game
"The Big Game" is episode 60 of the first season of Super Why! It first aired in 2011. Plot ''Whyatt wants to play baseball better, but he keeps missing the ball. The superhero readers jump into The Big Game and join some fairytale heroes gearing up for their big soccer match against their storybook foes. '' Summary The episode begins as Whyatt greets the audience, dressed in baseball attire! He gets a call from Pig who is at the sports field waiting for him. Princess Pea and Red also greet Whyatt and Pig. Each of them all playing a different sport. Whyatt asks if they wish to watch him play baseball and they all begin to watch Whyatt. He misses the ball and is very angry considering he missed it. He feels very defeated, then mentions its a big problem so he uses his super duper computer to summon the others to the book club! Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and proceeds to explain his problem to the others, he can't hit a baseball and he feels badly about it, since he wants to play better. Princess Pea then uses her magic, which locates the book they need to enter, "The Big Game". Whyatt then loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 8 super letters from this story, then they will get their super story answer! They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. Flying into a very grassy and coloful, unique land, Super Why begins to read a few sentences once they land. "Once there was a soccer team called The Heroes. The Meanies was another soccer team. The Meanies were better at playing soccer then The Heroes. The Heroes wanted to get better at playing soccer." Super Why comments that this is the same problem he has too and they go find the heroes at the soccer field. This team consists of Cinderella, Prince Charming, Frog Prince, and Rapunzel. On the Meanies team is The Giant, Witch, Big Bad Wolf, and Wicked Step Mother. Wonder Red tells them that they need to first talk with one-another, since it will help them play better if they each know what the other is doing. The four try this, but it is somewhat difficult, and accidentally flattened the ball too! Alpha Pig decides that by using his Alphabet Tools he can make the word B-A-L-L, to fix the ball. Upon doing so, the ball has been fixed and they can continue to play! Super Why tells the audience to look out for super letters while the Heroes seem to be playing better already! Super Why then sees C, A, and E and adds them to his super duper computer. Wonder Red then goes onto step 2, which involves passing the ball. They do not seem to understand, so the super readers show them. Things go fine until they all fall over! Prince Charming tells them they can't figure out how to pass just right. So princess Presto decides its her turn to use her magic to help the Heroes pass the ball better. And so, she spells p-a-s-s. It seems to work as the Heroes play very well and manage to make it all the way to the goal! Super Why adds the next 2 super letters, T, and C. it's then the Meanies show up and they proceed to give the heroes some trouble. But they show off everything they have learned so far and prove to now be somewhat of a challange. Just as Cinderella goes to kick it into the goal she misses! Frog Prince points out that it is in their story, so it can't be helped... That is, until Super Why decides to change the word! He removes the word Misses, then puts in hug, but this does not help the situation. Since it now says, "The Heroes hug the goal." And so, he removes Hug and then puts in Score instead and they manage to score a point! Super Why believes that the day is now saved as he sees the final remaining super letters: P, I, and R. With all of the super letters found, the super readers head back aftet the Heroes thank them for the help. Upon arrival, Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem. The Answer is.... PRACTICE He then asks why this is the answer, to which Red explains that when the Heroes kept on practicing, they got better and improved. This makes Whyatt realize that if he keeps practicing then he'll eventually get it. The others also tell him how they practiced their sports also, in order to improve their skills. So they know Whyatt can do it too! With a bit of cheering and practice, along with two tries, Whyatt hits the baseball! As the others cheer Whyatt deems the day to be saved as the episode ends! Quotes Trivia *Princess Pea was practicing ballet/gymnastics, Red was playing soccer, and Pig was playing basketball during the beginning of the episode.and Whyatt sport is Baseball. *This is one of those times where Whyatt wouldn't really need to call the others to the Book Club, since they were all in earshot of one-another. Goofs Gallery Category:Whyatt Eps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1